


The Wondrous Cave.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is reminded that subtlety doesn't work on gryffindors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wondrous Cave.

**Title** : _ **The Wondrous Cave.**_

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word** **Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 356: Confession.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 _ **Summary:**_ Severus is reminded that subtlety doesn't work on gryffindors...

 **A/N:** Wrote two very different drabbles for this prompt and couldn't make up my mind about which one to submit, so I'm posting both of them. :)

 

__**The Wondrous Cave.**  
  


Severus stormed into Minerva's office:  
“Whoever claimed that confession is good for the soul should be crucioed!”

“What happened?” 

“Potter happened! I finally confessed my feelings and he said _thank_ _you._ What kind of answer is that?”

“Harry wouldn't have...” Minerva eyed him suspiciously ”What exactly did you say?”

“I said he isn't loathsome anymore”

“Severus!”

“I was being subtle.”

“Subtlety doesn't work on gryffindors.”

“I can't say I want to bend him over my desk and plunder his wondrous cave with my one-eyed-pirate...”

“That'll work” 

Severus gaped.  
“It will?”

“Trust me. You'll be plundering his wondrous cave by nightfall.”

 


End file.
